Influenza rapidly spreads around the world in seasonal epidemics and imposes a considerable economic burden in the form of hospital and other health care costs and lost productivity [1, 2]. Early prediction, detection, characterization and risk assessment of viruses in their animal hosts, before they spread into the human population, are critical to protect public health [3, 4]. Global burdens from existing or emerging infectious diseases emphasize the need for a point-of-care (POC) diagnostics to enhance timely recognition and intervention [5]. To better prepare for the next pandemic, we need to develop simple and easy-to-use tests for characterizing newly emerging influenza viruses and needs of point of care flu diagnostic devices at low cost with a multiplex platform [5]. A highly sensitive, simple paper strip molecular test that detects the Influenza virus at the point-of-care will be developed.